Monster Jam All-Star Challenge 2019
The Monster Jam All-Star Challenge is an annual event that will be held in Las Vegas, NV at the Sam Boyd Stadium, with the first event being held October 11-12, 2019. It will feature the six current Fire and Ice trucks automatically, 10 fan voted trucks, and 8 company chosen trucks split into two teams that will compete in Racing, Best Trick, and Freestyle Competitions. The competition will be the culmination of the Fire & Ice series. The show will feature an all new unique track layout. Format Friday *Chicago Style Racing *Best Trick Saturday *Vegas Style Racing *Freestyle Line-Up The Captain's Choice picks were announced on July 23, 2019, with the Team Draft being held on August 8, 2019. Team Ice # El Toro Loco Ice- Scott Buetow - Team Captain # Dragon Ice- Jon Zimmer # Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice - Cynthia Gauthier # Son-uva Digger- Ryan Anderson # Max-D #9- Neil Elliott # Monster Energy- Coty Saucier # Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen # Monster Energy- Todd LeDuc # The Black Pearl- Cole Venard # Whiplash- Brianna Mahon # Bad Company- John Gordon # Grave Digger #34- Krysten Anderson Team Fire # Max-D Fire- Tom Meents - Team Captain # Zombie Fire - Bari Musawwir # Megalodon Fire- Cory Rummell # Grave Digger #35- Adam Anderson # Max-D #5- Colton Eichelberger # Bakugan Dragonoid- Camden Murphy # Grave Digger #36 -Tyler Menninga # BroDozer- Heavy D # Grave Digger Fire - Charlie Pauken # Avenger- Jim Koehler # Mohawk Warrior- Bryce Kenny # Scooby-Doo!- Linsey Read Friday Racing Friday night's racing consisted of Chicago Style racing Best Trick TBA Saturday Racing Saturday night's racing consisted of Vegas Style racing Freestyle TBA Eligible Drivers The following drivers were eligible for the fan voting that is available until Monday, June 24th. Drivers for the event that are voted in may not necessarily drive the trucks they usually drive, and may be relocated to new or different trucks for the event. The fan-voted drivers were announced on July 11, 2019.10 Drivers Selected for All-Star Challenge * Aaron Basl - Devastator/Wolf's Head * Adam Anderson - Grave Digger 35 * Armando Castro - El Toro Loco * Austin Minton - Megalodon * Becky McDonough - El Toro Loco * Bernard Lyght - Alien Invasion * Blake Granger - Max-D 7 * Brad Allen - El Toro Loco * Brandon Derrow - Bad News Travels Fast * Brandon Vinson - Grave Digger 31 * Brianna Mahon - Whiplash * Bryan Wright - Hooked * Bryce Kenny - Great Clips Mohawk Warrior * Cam McQueen - Northern Nightmare * Camden Murphy - Bakugan Dragonoid * Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Charlie Pauken - Grave Digger 38 * Cole Venard - The Black Pearl * Colton Eichelberger - Max-D * Coty Saucier - Monster Energy * Cory Snyder - Monster Mutt Rottweiler * Darren Migues - Dragon * Dawn Creten - Scarlet Bandit * Devin Jones - Barbarian * Elvis Lainez - El Toro Loco * Eric Swanson - Obsessed * JR McNeal - The Xtermigator * Jim Koehler - Avenger * Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter * Joe Urie - Zombie * John Gordon - Bad Company * Justin Hicks - Pirate's Curse * Justin Sipes - Megalodon * Kayla Blood - Soldier Fortune Ice * Kaylyn Migues - Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Kelvin Ramer - Time Flys * Kristen Hope - Monster Mutt Dalmatian/Wolf's Head * Krysten Anderson - Grave Digger 34 * Lindsey Rettew - Pretty Wicked * Linsey Read - Scooby-Doo! * Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader * Mark List - El Toro Loco * Matt Cody - Blue Thunder * Matt Pagliarulo - Jester * Mike Vaters II - Overkill Evolution * Mike Vaters Sr. - Black Stallion * Morgan Kane - Grave Digger 33 * Myranda Cozad - Scooby-Doo! * Neil Elliot - Max-D 9 * Nick Pagliarulo - Kraken * Randy Brown - Grave Digger 39 * Rosalee Ramer - Wild Flower * Ryan Anderson - Son-uva Digger * Ryan Disharoon - Saigon Shaker * Scott Hartsock - Slinger * Shane England - Big Kahuna * Steve Sims - Stone Crusher * Steven Thompson - Earth Shaker * Tanner Root - Monster Mutt * Team Brodozer (Colt Stephens, Diesel Dave, Heavy D) - Brodozer * Todd LeDuc - Monster Energy * Tony Ochs - Soldier Fortune Ice * Tristan England - EarthShaker * Tyler Menninga - Grave Digger 36 * Zane Rettew - Stinger Trivia * Originally, the All-Star Challenge was set to invite exclusively trucks from the Stadium Circuits, excluding trucks who competed in Arena events. However, this was soon changed to be a partially fan chosen lineup. * This is the first time 10 competitors was fan voted by Monster Jam fans on the Monster Jam website. * For the first time, there will be two set of racing competitions throughout the event. * The event will be the largest event Monster Jam has held involving 2 groups of trucks competing against each other. * The trucks that do not have Fire or Ice bodies during the event will be given colored flags to show their team affiliation. * This event marks the first time Chicago Style racing will be done at Sam Boyd Stadium. * For the Best Trick Competition the competitors only get one attempt. * Most drivers from the 2019 first quarter were eligible to make an appearance. Hall Bros Racing, Raminator and Rammunition had competed at select arena shows not for points; Joe Sylvester, driving Black Stallion for Mike Vaters Sr. at select shows; Kevin King, driver of Monster Mutt on Axe/Wrecking Crew; Macey Nitcher, Ami Houde's replacement; Paul Strong, driver of Zombie Fire, who is no longer apart of Natural Disaster Racing; and Roy Pridgeon, driver of Ice Cream Man, Wolf's Head and Xtermigator, are absent from the list. * This will be the first event since 2017 to have a pay-per-view release, although it will be a live stream, only available outside of the US from the days of the event until October 20. * This event will see an obstacle very reminiscent of the Triple Bus Stack, an obstacle not seen since World Finals 10 in 2009. * The event will see the debut of the "All-Star Style" variant of the "Chicago Style" Racing track. References Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:Upcoming Events Category:2019 events